'Til Death Do Us Part
"'Til Death Do Us Part" is the fifth episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fifth episode of the series. It first aired on February 17, 2008. Summary A man is found dead in an ante-room of a church moments before his wedding. His watch, jewelry and wallet are missing. William Murdoch learns that the man was required to marry to gain his half of his father's legacy but that he was a homosexual. The marriage takes on the appearance of a marriage of convenience. Murdoch is told by the bridesmaid, Daisy Hanson, that the bride was called Eunice McGinty and came to Toronto from Niagara Falls. In Niagara Falls, however, he is told by McGinty's former employer that McGinty had died after jumping off a gorge in mysterious circumstances, and that the friend who had been with her, Brigitte Klein, left town shortly thereafter. Returning to Toronto, Murdoch interrupts Kline, who is actually a con woman who had been posing as McGinty. She is preparing to skip town after attempting to murder Thomas Merrick, who was her partner in the attempt to acquire complete control of the family company. Character Revelations * Murdoch and Dr. Ogden have a heated discussion about homosexuality, Murdoch upholding the religious beliefs of immorality vs Julia's secular biological knowledge of nature and that human beings are animals too. * By the end scene, Murdoch confesses to his priest that he can no longer follow his faith blindly for he imagines a world more compassionate and enlightened towards homosexuality. Continuity * William and Julia have a quiet follow-up conversation out of which Julia gives William an insight to help solve the case and this will be their modus operandi of their successful partnership. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. Trivia *When impersonating Inspector Brackenreid, Constable Crabtree says "I'm from Sheffield!" Thomas Craig who plays Brackenreid actually comes from Sheffield. * it is revealed that Constable Higgins has a homosexual cousin. * While crashing the gay club, Murdoch gives his name as George Crabtree. * Writer Janet MacLean was nominated for Gemini Award for Best Writing in a Drama series for this episode. * Gay euphemisms: sodomite; homosexual; mandrake; pansy; shirt-lifters; * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 0 Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Guest Cast Joel Keller as Thomas Merrick Waneta Storms as Brigitte Klein/Eunice McGinty James Gallanders as Father Franks Natalie Radford as Daisy Hanson Steve Cumyn as Lawrence Braxton Doug McGrath as Old Dan Shawn Campbell as Jeffrey Gema Zamprogna as Cecile Braxton Jerelyn Craden as Mrs. Merrick Zack Keller as Wendell Merrick Uncredted Cast Mya Rylyn Banks as Baby Braxton (uncredited) Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins (uncredited) Uncredited as Father Fair Uncredited as Mrs. Shryer References * Shuter Street Church * Taylor Creek Tennis Club * Montreal * Niagara Falls * Catholicism Gallery File:Til_death_01.jpg|The Body 105 Till Death Do Us Part Blackboard 1.PNG|At his Blackboard|link=Blackboard File:Til_death_02.jpg|Nothing's Sacred File:Til_death_03.jpg|A love Match? File:Til_death_04.jpg|You Lied to Me File:Til_death_05.jpg|Pansies File:Til_death_06.jpg|Surprised At Your Closed Mindedness File:Til_death_07.jpg|Old Dan Behind Bars File:Til_death_08.jpg|I Had to Do It File:Til_death_10.jpg|What Went Wrong? File:Til_death_09.jpg|In Niagara Falls File:Til_death_11.jpg|Goodnight, Murdoch File:Til_death_12.jpg|Questioning Category:Season One